


A Series of Wonderous Tales

by Sirens_And_Sailors



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirens_And_Sailors/pseuds/Sirens_And_Sailors
Summary: Basically a bunch of oneshots reguarding a d&d campaign I'm in. Updates infrequently.
Relationships: Wandering Moon/Sunny
Kudos: 1





	A Series of Wonderous Tales

It was a peaceful afternoon at the college of lore, and Wandering Moon was happily sleeping in a patch of warm sunlight, when she was startled awake by a knock on her dorm room door. Curiously, Wander crept to her door and opened it enough to peer out of, opening it wider when she saw that her visitor was a studios elderly Elf; one of her mentors. "Purrfessor Briar?" Wander questioned; smiling at the sight of her mentor "what brings you here?" 

The Elderly Elven Woman returned the Tabaxi's smile and chuckled. "Now Wander dear, you know you don't have to be so formal with me. Mrs. Ulayra is perfectly fine. Anyway, we're here to adress your studies. I've been told by my colleuges that you've been having trouble summoning a spirit of the feywild, and another student has graciously offered to help tutor you."

Us? Wait, was the professor not alone? Wander opened the door wider, and saw a handsome male Fey with radiant golden locks and a blinding white smile standing next to her professor. He addressed Wander in a voice that reminded her of the July wind blowing through a feild of sunflowers. "Greetings. I'm Sunny. I'll be your tutor, if you'll have me. May I have your name?"

Wander twitched her tail in irritation. Did he think she'd fall for such an obvious fey trap? As if she was some smitten waif to be toyed with? She'd show him! Wander pretended she hasn't heard. "Thank you Purrfessor. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Professor Briar shot sunny a "don't try your tricks with her" look. "No, thank you dear. I have to go prepare for class, make sure to study hard!" The elf smiled at her students and then made a slow exit down the hall.

When her professor was gone, wander hissed at sunny in irritation. "I'm not dumb. I know what you were trying to pull. The name thing? Really? Too obvious."

Sunny only grinned. "Can you really blame me for wanting to whisk a maiden as lovely as yourself away to my realm forever, fair Wanderer?"

Wander felt the blood rush to her head in an odd sensation and was mentally greatful that her fur hid it. Her tail twitching only increased, as she realized his trick. She glared at sunny flatly. "Oh please, I practically invented that move..." She smiled back, baring her fangs at sunny "but game recognizes game. Now, if you're really here to tutor me, I'd suggest you come in and we get on with it." The Tabaxi paused, as if aloofly considdering sometimething, but instead of saying anything she moved away from her door, allowing the golden Summer Fey Spirit to enter her dorm.

Sunny entered the room, looking it over. "Hmm, not a bad set up for a first year, I suppose. Of course, we'd have more room in my dorm. But this place will do. So, what spell have you been using?"

Wander sighed "the standard 'summon fey spirit' spell, but I can't even make a dryad appear. At this rate I'll never catch up with the rest of the class"

"Hmm, and you've been using your emotions correctly? Focousing on being deceitful, joyful, or furious?" Sunny asked, looking at wander thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but I can never focous! At first I get Maybe a few leafs or something, but then nothing happens so all I wind up is Feeling frustrated and the spell ends and I have to start over. It just makes me feel so irritated!" Wander hissed.

Sunny put a gentle hand on Wander's shoulder. "Easy kitten, I'm here to help with that. It seems to me that your issue is that something else is bothering you. Why don't you tell me about it? No tricks this time, I promise."

Wander couldn't help but relax at the feel of Sunny's touch. His warmpth reminded her of the patch of noonday sunshine she enjoyed to curl up in and let all her troubles melt away. "Well.... To be honest, I think I'm a little frustrated with my tribe. It's kinda a big deal to them that Professor Briar sponsored me going here. I'm kinda expected to do great things and 'bring honor to them all', whatever that means...."

"Well, there's your problem right there kitten." Sunny smiled, and looked at wander with kind, understanding eyes. "All that pressure has you too impatient. Your spirit can't cross over to this plane if you're second guessing yourself and trying to hurry, getting your emotions all tangled." He leaned in and murdered in Wander's ear as gentle as a summer breeze "close your eyes and relax kitten. Let your emotions flow freely, allow your spirit to come naturally. You have everything you need, it's going to be ok. I'll be with you as long as it takes, promise." 

Wander felt like her bones had become limp like clay in Sunny's warmpth. Was he trying to charm her? She didn't feel like it was a charm... It seemed to her like a different kind of magic to her all together, not entirely of the Summer Fey's making. And in the moment, for blessed or cursed, Wander didn't care. She followed Sunny's instructions, reached deep inside herself to find her joy. There. She felt the magic stir, and recited the spell to summon her fey spirit, paitiently allowing it to come in it's own time. 

Sunny laughed. "Open your eyes kitten, she's here. I'm surprised, not many are able to bring one of my kind here. I'll credit it to my influence as a good tutor."

Wander opened her eyes and gasped. "An Autumn Fey? But I thought that we could only summon dryads with joy?!!" She felt panic well up in her, wondering if she'd done something wrong and the Autumn fey dissapeared, disrupted by the change in mood. "Hey, no! Come back!"

Sunny chuckled. "Easy kitten, that wasn't bad, for a first start. You still managed to summon a fey spirit, and I'd say an autumn fey is much better than a dryad, even though you've one of the weaker ones. Now, about the matter of payment for my services..."

Wander twitched her tail "what, do you want my firstborn cub or something?" 

Sunny smirked. "Maybe in the future, but for now... I'll settle for you buying me dinner at the local tavern." 

Wander felt the blood rush to her head again. Oh. She allowed herself a small smile. "If you say so hot stuff, but tutoring only covered dinner. Drinks are on you." 

Sunny smiled. "It's a deal kitten. I'll pick you up at 4." And then the summer fey vanished, leaving Wandering Moon free to resume her nap in the slowly fading patch of summer sunlight.


End file.
